


Does This Please You?

by elfgirl931



Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfgirl931/pseuds/elfgirl931
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad title is bad. Nathaniel and Elissa finally give in to their desires. Shameless PWP, definitely nsfw</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      Though it was the middle of the night, her hair was unbound and she wore nothing but an old nightshirt tucked into breeches, Elissa decided to go walk out on the Keep’s ramparts. _The fresh air will surely do me some good,_ she thought. She pulled open the heavy bedroom door, concentrating so hard on keeping quiet that she nearly ran into Nathaniel, who was standing right outside. It was disarming to see him wearing a simple shirt and pants, rather than his usual leather armor. She caught herself staring at the curling chest hair just visible at open laces of his shirt.

     “Nate,” she said a little too quickly, a little too loudly. “What are you doing here?”

     “I… have had trouble sleeping of late,” he answered awkwardly. “What about you? Are you well?”

      “Yes, of course. I’m fine. I was just going to take a walk outside to clear my head. Would you like to join me?”

      “No, I thank you. Good night.”

      Elissa nodded to him and started to turn towards the stairwell, but Nathaniel grasped her arm. “Wait! I came here to…there is something I need to say to you.”

       “We have been through so much together,” he began, his voice a little more hoarse than usual. “And I may not get another chance to say - that is, I will always regret it if I don’t tell you how I feel about you. I can’t - Andraste’s blood, let me start over.” He exhaled loudly and closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself. “I know I have no right to expect you to return my feelings. After what my father did to your family I know that you  _couldn’t_ possibly, but I - “

      “You are not your father, Nathaniel,” Elissa interrupted softly. “You’re only yourself, and you’re a good man.”

      “And is that all, my lady?” he asked. His voice was barely louder than a whisper, but the heat in his tone made Elissa’s ears ring as though he’d been shouting. Though neither of them had moved, he seemed so close, close enough that she could practically count the tiny flecks of gold in his eyes.

      “You can call me Elissa, you know” she said in a hushed voice, unable to concentrate on the conversation. “I’ve told you a thousand times.”

      “Elissa, then,” Nathaniel breathed. His eyes darted down to her lips for the briefest moment, but then he started to turn away. “I’ve been a fool,” he muttered.

      She grabbed at the collar of his shirt without thinking and pulled him down into a fumbling kiss. Nathaniel groaned something against her lips that might have been _Maker_ and then he was kissing her in earnest. She found herself pinned between the wall and his broad chest, lost in the desperate, heated touch of his lips and his strong hands that gripped her waist, pulling her as close to him as possible. When she nipped gently at his bottom lip, Nathaniel pulled away, resting his forehead against hers with a breathless laugh.

      “I have been going _mad_ with wanting this, Elissa.” He trembled with barely suppressed desire, but held her gently against him all the same. “I fear that I have fallen in love with you, and I do not know how to climb out of it.”

     “I wish you wouldn’t, then,” she answered, taking his rough, callused hand and kissing his palm. He cupped her cheek and bent down to capture her mouth with his again. This time the kiss was gentler, less desperate, but no less insistent, no less heated. When Nathaniel slipped his tongue between her parted lips and slid his hands up the back of her shirt, Elissa’s muffled moan echoed through the hallway. They both froze for a moment and pulled away from each other.

      “Do you want to maybe continue this in my room?” she asked breathlessly.

      “Only if that is what you truly want,” he said uncertainly, even as his fingers tightened reflexively against her skin.

      “You’re not the only one who’s been going mad with wanting, Nate.” Elissa drew herself up and put a mock-stern expression on her face. “ _Does this please you_?” she said in an imitation of his voice. “Do you have any idea what that phrase _does_ to me? Andraste’s ass, all you’re doing is picking locks and I turn into jelly.”

      “I had no idea,” he answered seriously, leaning forward. “Then… _d_ _oes my ignorance please you_?” he asked her in a whisper, his lips grazing her earlobe.

      “Maker. Now you’re just being cruel. Do that again and my knees will give out.”

       “Let me save you the trouble, then.” Nathaniel scooped her up into his arms, holding her as though she weighed nothing. “Where were we?” He bent his head to kiss her again as he pushed open the door with his foot.

       “We were going to bed,” murmured Elissa, curling her fingers into the laces of his shirt. “You were asking if I was pleased. I think I’d like you to ask me again.”

       Nathaniel’s laughter rumbled through his chest. “Oh, believe me, I’m going to be asking that quite a lot tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut happens

     Immediately after the door shut behind them, Elissa pulled Nathaniel into another kiss, walking him slowly backwards towards the bed. His hands on her hips were gentle, almost hesitant, but his lips moved eagerly against hers, building in heat until they finally fell down on the bed and he pressed her down against the mattress. His kisses grew in desperation that spoke of hunger long denied, and Elissa moaned into his mouth when his fingers slipped under the hem of her loose shirt. His palms were rough and warm against her skin.

       She pushed against his chest to sit up, breaking the kiss and then bent her head down to nuzzle against his curls of chest hair. Nathaniel sucked in a breath when she undid a few more laces of his shirt, opening the collar further to kiss the exposed skin. She explored his collarbone, his shoulder, up one side of his neck, planting soft kisses everywhere she could reach. When there wasn’t enough skin showing for her taste, she tugged his shirt off of him impatiently. The sight made Elissa stop for a moment, raking her eyes over his body eagerly.

      “Well, does this please you?” Nathaniel asked, looking down at her with a small degree of amusement.

        “Believe me, it does. And I’m never going to live that down, am I?”

        “Not any time soon,” he laughed, pulling her in for another kiss. She straddled his lap and then they fell back on the bed together, bodies pressed together full length

     “Elissa, you’re beautiful,” Nathaniel said in a hushed voice, cradling her face in his hands. She blushed and kissed him return while pushing her leggings off with her feet. She raised her hips to let him kick off his pants too, and helped him off with his smalls. He groaned appreciatively when she wrapped her hand around his cock, moving her thumb slowly around the head in lazy circles.

      After pressing a few more lazy kisses to his neck and lips, Elissa began to move against him, coaxing another loud moan from Nathaniel’s mouth. She slid her slick folds up and down his length, then grasped it to rub the head against her clit. He surged his hips against hers, barely able to control himself but still keeping his hands on her back gentle.      

      Elissa reached down and pinned his length between their bodies, feeling the heat and hardness against her stomach as she rolled her body gently against it. Nathaniel groaned and bit gently at her shoulder, trying to anchor himself. “Elissa stop, or I’ll spend.”    

        In response, she raised to her knees and sank slowly down onto his cock, inch by torturous inch. His eyes rolled back in his head and closed at her sheer slickness and heat. “Give me a moment,” he said in a strained tone, his arms trembling around her.  
  
      He couldn’t wait long.  Nathaniel slipped one hand down to press and stroke her center while he moved inside her. She was so worked up that it only took a few minutes of strokes and thrusts to bring Elissa to her orgasm. She clung to his neck and trembled through the pleasure, and her pulsing around him was enough to drive him over the edge. He shouted into her shoulder as he came, holding her body tightly to him with his free arm.    

       Nathaniel slowly sank back onto the bed, exhaling when his head hit the pillows, and Elissa stayed lying on top of him, pressing sleepy kisses to his neck. He gently grasped her hand and traced her palm and knuckles with his fingers, admiring the play of firelight against her skin. When sleep overtook them, Elissa pulled the blanket over them both, so that he wouldn’t have to ask the question of whether she wanted him to stay.


End file.
